


Elle me dit des mots d'amour

by SPC_writes



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, This is pure fluff, enjoy, it's very clear that i was half asleep when i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPC_writes/pseuds/SPC_writes
Summary: Alyssa is a ball of nerves in the lead-up to an interview she and Emma will be giving. To calm her down, Emma decides to distract her with some music and a little dancing in the kitchen.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Elle me dit des mots d'amour

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! So yesterday I saw a video of a couple dancing in the kitchen and then last night I wrote this at ungodly hours when I should have been sleeping. That's it, that's the backstory. 
> 
> Bonus points if anyone knows which video inspired this mess.

Alyssa repositions the ring light for a third time. It once again was just off-center enough to irritate her, and she can’t afford to be distracted by it. Not when she and Emma will be giving an interview in front of said ring light in just over an hour.

Finally satisfied with the light, she crosses into the kitchen and sits down in front of a small notebook. Tapping the end of her pen on the pages, she rereads the notes she’s made; points she wants to bring up, relevant statistics she doesn’t want to get wrong, certain key words she knows will slip her mind the second she’s on camera. She adds a few more talking points, then flips the page to rewrite her notes in more legible handwriting and in an order that makes sense. Alyssa had woken up in a cold sweat the night before, with visions of blank stares and mocking laughter coming from the other side of the Zoom call, all while she sits in front of the screen frantically flipping through blank pages, searching for words that will never come. The sound of her dream-self screaming in frustration was enough to prevent her from falling back asleep and made her anxiety grow with each passing minute.

She slams the notebook shut and closes her eyes. She breathes in, two, three, four; hold, two, three, four, five, six, seven; out, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight.

The interview will be fine. She knows her stuff. Emma will be right beside her the entire time. It will be fine. It has to be fine.

Faintly, she hears Emma in the bathroom continuing to get ready. Of course, Alyssa has been fully dressed with her hair and makeup perfect for hours now. She’s actually surprised that Emma is getting ready more than ten minutes before the interview. Emma never takes long, and she prefers to be comfortable for as long as possible until it is absolutely necessary that she change.

Thrilled at the prospect of not being stressed out by Emma being half-dressed at the last minute, Alyssa turns back to her notes. She just has to finish rewriting the final few points, after which she will set the notebook on the coffee table and steadfastly ignore it for the next 45 minutes. Her pen glides across the paper effortlessly, the smooth strokes soothing her frayed nerves. She takes care to make every letter, every word as neat as possible, crossing her “t”s and dotting her “i”s with precision.

Alyssa is finally closing the notebook when she hears Emma speaking softly in another room. She can’t quite make out the words, and is about to call out asking her to repeat herself when music fills the room. Although it’s playing out of the decidedly modern speaker in the corner, the old recording has the minor imperfections that make the song even more beautiful. A clarinet joins the strings, a beautiful melody arcing over top the harmonies. _La vie en rose._ Alyssa smiles in anticipation of Edith Piaf’s familiar, unique tone.

What she’s not anticipating is for Emma to step into the kitchen wearing a suit jacket, a pale blue button down, a tie in a loose knot around her neck, and…no pants. Before Alyssa has time to react, Emma gently grabs her hand and tugs her off the stool. She wraps her right arm around Alyssa’s waist, pulling her close, their noses touching. Alyssa happily slips her left arm around Emma’s back, squeezing her side and being rewarded with a small yelp and a nudge. Emma readjusts their connected hands, intertwining their fingers and pulling them in, close to her heart. Pressing her cheek to Alyssa’s, Emma starts to sing along. “ _Quand elle me prend dans ses bras, elle me parle tout bas, je vois la vie en rose.”_

Alyssa laughs as she realizes Emma changed the pronouns to reflect the two of them. _When she takes me in her arms, she talks to me softly, and I see life through rose-colored glasses._

They twirl around the kitchen, stepping on toes, bumping knees, and giggling all the while. Emma spins Alyssa under her arm, tripping over her own feet trying to get out of the way so Alyssa doesn’t hit the edge of the countertop. Alyssa twirls herself back into Emma’s arms, a picture of elegance as her emerald green dress flares out momentarily with the movement. She rests her forehead against Emma’s, their dancing reduced to simply swaying.

Edith’s voice surrounds them. Emma continues to change the pronouns. “ _Elle est entrée dans mon cœur, une part de bonheur, dont je connais la cause!”_ Alyssa’s breath catches in her throat as the lyrics register in her brain. _She has entered into my heart, a bit of happiness, that I know the cause of!_

Closing her eyes to prevent the welling tears from running down her cheeks, she squeezes Emma’s hand three times. _I love you_. Emma responds with four squeezes. _I love you more_. Alyssa opens her eyes, letting the tears flow freely as she grins at Emma’s lovestruck expression. She grabs Emma’s tie and pulls her into a bruising kiss. She’s completely lost for words and hopes that somehow this will convey all the things she feels. How this moment makes her feel, how Emma makes her feel, how their home and life together makes her feel.

The dazed look in Emma’s eyes leads Alyssa to believe she got the sentiment across just fine. They’ve stopped moving, and now are just holding each other in the middle of their kitchen. Alyssa’s eyes roam over Emma’s face, taking in every detail, every freckle, every barely-there crease that is evidence of the many hours they’ve spent laughing and smiling together. Emma’s left hand comes up to Alyssa’s face, tracing her jawline as her thumb wipes away the lingering tears.

The last notes of _La vie en rose_ fade away, but the couple doesn’t even notice. That is, until a thumping bass line cuts through the serene moment, followed shortly by a deep voice rapping in French. It’s too fast for Alyssa to make out any discernable words. Emma leaps away from Alyssa, nearly falling over herself as she runs to her phone, frantically pausing the song.

Without the music playing, the only sound in the room is Emma’s heavy breathing. She looks up from where she’s crouched near the coffee table. Her startled expression reminds Alyssa of a puppy caught doing something it knows it shouldn’t be doing, and all she can do is laugh. She laughs so hard she can’t stand up, so she sits down on the floor, head in her hands, shoulders shaking and sides aching.

Emma helps her up, laughing at the massive shift in demeanor from just a few minutes prior. She knew Alyssa would be a tightly wound nervous mess before the interview, so she is pleasantly surprised the dancing diversion had worked. She waits for Alyssa to catch her breath before asking, “So, how do you feel now?”

Alyssa give a small smirk as she tries to feign annoyance. “Like I need to redo my makeup before I can be seen in public!”

“If that’s your criteria, then you look perfect,” Emma shoots back, “Considering we’re not going to be seen in public. Just from our living room!”

Alyssa raises her eyebrows, speechless. “You, Emma Nolan, are the absolute worst.”

Emma grins happily. “Thank you! I’m glad you’ve finally noticed.”

Alyssa lightly swats at Emma’s shoulder, before reaching down and grabbing her hand. She turns and walks towards their bathroom, pulling Emma with her. “Come on, let’s go,” she sighs. “We’ve got 30 minutes and I need to fix my face. And it pains me to say this,” Alyssa pauses, biting her lip as she looks at Emma’s outfit , “But you need to put some pants on.”


End file.
